


Bitten

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: au after season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Scott,” his voice trembling and sounding like he was crying and he was, Scott looked at him tear eyed, with shaky hands he rolled up his bloody sleeve, ”he… he… he bit me…I tried to stop him but…” his voice died out and Scott got up moving to him, both ignoring Jackson’s eagerness for power as his lips went wide to Derek. In the background Stiles heard Allison cry over Kate’s dead body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

”Please don’t its my only chance!” Scott cried out desperate,  his eyes went wide as Derek tore Peters throat off the sound of flesh ripping made the teenagers shiver in horror as Derek made the final blow. Stiles felt a tears burn as Derek turned to them his hands bloody and blood had splattered all over his face, he looked more as a beast than a human. His red glowing eyes made something in him whimper.   
  
”I am the alpha now.” His voice sounding demonic than that soft male voice that made Stiles shiver all over, he turned to his friend that was on the ground on his knees looking like a boy in a battle field as devastation was written all over his face.   
  
”Scott,” his voice trembling and sounding like he was crying and he was, Scott looked at him tear eyed, with shaky hands he rolled up his bloody sleeve, ”he… he… he bit me…I tried to stop him but…” his voice died out and Scott got up moving to him, both ignoring Jackson’s eagerness for power as his lips went wide to Derek. In the background Stiles heard Allison cry over Kate’s dead body.   
  
”Stiles.” Scott’s voice sounded so different so broken that Stiles clung onto his brother his friend, his family harder both clinging on each other both breaking apart as they heard a click of a gun. There was a low warning growl from the alpha but Chris ignored them as he aimed the gun to the pair.  
  
”I will keep my eye on you two.” Chris threatened, ”If blood touch your hands, I will hunt the pair of you down.” Stiles squeezed his eyes close then looked at the older man broken.  
  
”Is there no cure?” his voice trembling so much that it made the older man drop his gun and look at him in sympathy shaking his head, and Stiles broke down crying. Scott looked in fear as Chris looked at him coldly.  
  
”You will never be near my daughter again.” With that Chris grabbed his daughter through protests to the car and drove off. Neither of the pair looked at Derek’s teeth buried into Jackson’s arm that was begging for it or rather demeaning it.   
  
  
**Three months later:**  
  
Stiles scrambled next to Scott that kept walking through the halls in school shaking his head as Stiles tugged him hard. ”Are you sure about this Scott? I mean. Both Lydia and Jackson are in Derek’s pack and he turned Erica and Isaac! We don’t have pack Scott. I’ve been reading and…”  
  
”We have each other.” Scott said smiling at his friend that sighed, Scott looked at his friend hopefully.  
  
”Is that really enough?”   
  
”It has been for sixteen years.” Scott said closing his locker, ”Allison won’t…”  
  
”So this is about Allison?” Stiles sighed rubbing his temples. He loved his friend but he could be so selfish at times. ”Dude… seriously. You…” He made an annoyed sound and left Scott behind that called his name. Both Lydia and Jackson where talking in low voices, he felt for Lydia. After she woke up in the hospital she was a freaking werewolf and she knew nothing. She was drawn to Derek who taught her Jackson quickly followed, he was still an asshole but he tried at least to be kinder to Lydia who was way stronger than Jackson. It was like the werewolf change gave Lydia the last puzzle piece that she needed to allow her to be herself. She quickly acknowledged her knowledge in everything and left Jackson behind. Perhaps that was Jackson needed to get his shit together and be apart of her life.  
  
Erica was someone Stiles knew quite well who always hid in a corner her change was drastic, so was Isaac he quickly excelled in school in since of popularity and girls quickly threw themselves at him but he was more focused on Erica, the girl who had been his only friend since kids. Even if Erica was the only child her parents didn’t care about her and never noticed her if she was gone. Isaac had a darker story of his father being abusive. Stiles passed Lydia and Jackson and moved to Erica who was sitting in Isaac’s lap holding the cellphone as they where watching it. ”Hey Stiles.” Erica greeted without looking up.  
  
”Hey Erica.”  
  
”Have you seen the new trailer for…”  
  
”Erica I need you help.” Erica looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ”Scott doesn’t want to ask Derek for help but… I almost broke the chain last night…” Erica sighed and shook her head.  
  
”You need to go to Derek. We” she gestured to Isaac ”don't have that problem anymore, we’re not chained up anymore. We went to the cinema last night.” Erica pointed out, ”Scott is being stupid. He’s too blinded with the whole Allison thing. You need help Stiles… what if the chained had broke? You could have killed someone.”   
  
”He’s a great alpha Stiles.” Isaac said looking at him and Stiles sighed, ”You should come after school, he said that you and Scott where welcomed anytime. The moon will be on its peek tonight Stiles. Come.”   
  
Stiles chewed his lip, ”Scott… won’t like it.”  
  
”Whats worse? Pissing of a friend or murdering someone?” Isaac asked sternly.  
  
”I’ll come.”   
  
Stiles rubbed his head nervously as he followed Erica and Isaac, ”Aw hell no, the geek is here.” He rolled his eyes at Jackson, ”Its bad enough these two…” he gestured to Erica and Isaac who snarled at him.   
  
”Enough.” Derek snapped as he emerged from the shadows and walked up to Stiles, ”Come on in.” Stiles nervously followed he sat down his leg bouncing as Derek started to chain him up. ”It will get easier.”  
  
”When?” his voice was shaky, ”I… I can’t control it. I have panic attacks and… to add this… I… the adrenal isn’t helping… I can’t… I can’t” he stared to panic and Derek grabbed his shoulder.   
  
”Look at me.” Stiles looked into red eyes and he whined and Derek stared into his eyes, ”Calm down.” Stiles almost felt sleepy he gripped Derek’s arm.  
  
”You wouldn't let me kill anyone. You kill me before that promise me.” Stiles looked at the older boy that stared at him before getting angry his face turning ice cold.   
”Don’t touch me.” Derek snapped yanking away from him. Stiles winced.  
  
”Don’t be such a sourwolf.” he muttered and Derek narrowed his eyes at him and sat down looking him straight in the eye.  
  
”I wont let you kill anyone. I promise.” Stiles nodded his eyes flaring.  
  
”I can’t”  
  
”Breathe Stiles.”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
